A Pokemon Story
by Blackenscar
Summary: The Pokemon world is threatened by an unknown force. The Queens of the two worlds needs help of one but powerful hero to stop this evil force! Sorry but this is my first time doing a fan fiction so if you have some helpful tips, it would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading my story! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

Part 1-darkness arises

It was an early afternoon in Pallet town, the Pokemon were running free with no trainers following them.

Life was free before people became evil and cruel and started using loads of Pokemon for war. But we aren't there yet, so, we are watching as a young Pikachu with his friend Eevee.

"Hey Eevee!" Pikachu yelled to Eevee.

"Yes Pikachu!" Eevee came to his side.

"Your it!" Pikachu said as he tagged Eevee.

"Hey no fair!" Eevee whined.

Then Pikachu heard a voice," Hello Pikachu, If you are hearing this then you are my final hope."

"Hey Eevee, did you hear something?" Pikachu asked his friend.

"No, why?" Eevee responded.

"No reason," Pikachu said blankly.

Then a portal opened up and out came a strange Pokemon.

"We need to talk," the Pokemon said.

"Who are you?" Eevee asked.

"They call me Mew," Mew answered Eevee.

"Why are you here?" Pikachu asked.

"To stop what is coming, and to protect the Queen," Mew answered again.

"What's coming?" Eevee asked Mew.

"Your about to find out!" Mew said as a dark portal opened.

Thank you for reading my story. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, It is time for more of A Pokemon Story! Now let's Begin!

Part 2-the journey

As the spinning portal opened, Pikachu saw a shadow escape the portal and float away quickly and silently. The shadow then disappeared under the shadows of a tree.

"What is that thing?!" Eevee exclaimed.

"It is the evil in search of our well hidden Queen. If were lucky He won't find it," Mew said hopefully.

Suddenly the shadow bolted off over towards the route to the Forest of Viridian, one of the most dangerous places in Kanto.

"We have to follow Him!" Mew exclaimed,"Can you come with me?"

"Yes!" Eevee and Pikachu yelled together.

"Ok come on, we need reinforcements," Mew said.

"Alright," Pikachu shrieked then the left for the forest.

When they got into the forest, the shadow revealed itself to them, it was another unfamiliar Pokemon face.

Then Mew muttered,"What do want now Mewtwo."

Mewtwo stared at Mew for a moment and then responded,"I'm just helping my Lord Darkrai to kill the Queen of this world."

"What!? You mean the other Queen is dead!" Mew sounded horrified.

"Yes she is! Ha Ha Ha! It was easy too!" Mewtwo laughed.

"Why would you kill Queen of worlds and stars! Poor Jirachi!" Mew grieved

"Stop your cryin'. Hell, I'm your clone, but you're a wimp," Mewtwo ridiculed.

"Hey stop it, or I'll kill you!" said a dark voice in the shadows,"You shouldn't tease our victims."

"Yes your great darkness, sir," Mewtwo bowed as the dark face of Darkrai came out of another portal.

"And as for them, Mewtwo, are you going to shed the blood and drink it for me." Darkrai hollered.

"Yes sir," Mewtwo bowed once more.

"Good, I'll leave you to that then!" and the dark king left the Pokemon World.

Hope you liked it! I had a great time writing this so I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Part 3-Mewtwo

As the Dark king left, Mewtwo turned toward Pikachu.

"I'd hate to do this, but it was the kings orders. Prepare yourselves for your doom!" Mewtwo boomed loudly.

"Help us Mew!" Eevee screamed.

A bolt of thunder and a burst of fire hit the already distracted Mewtwo. He turned to see Reshiram, Zekrom and Mew. Mew left to get reinforcements to help the young and weak. Ideals are what Zekrom stood for and Reshiram for truth. Zekrom stared at Eevee and Reshiram stared at Pikachu.

"Eevee and Pikachu, you are the chosen us for protection and to protect the queen. Thank you." They said together as if they were connected.

"Your welcome," Eevee said astonished.

"Can you defeat Mewtwo? He threatened to kill us and drink our blood," Pikachu asked.

"Certainly," Zekrom said and another whip of lightning hurled itself at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was hit and he was bleeding hard. He limped to the other side of a tree and then Reshiram hurled flame at the tree. The tree caught fire and Mewtwo limped away and fell.

"Please, have mercy! I'm sorry!" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Stop," Pikachu Yelled to Zekrom and Reshiram.

"Why?" Reshiram asked.

"I need to know something before he dies, where is your leader and how do we get to the Dark Realm and...Will you join us?" Pikachu asked

"If it is your wish then I will," Mewtwo agreed.

Wow, that was a good yet bloody end to this chapter. Well, see you for the next chapter!


End file.
